Just Smile
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Rei grew up hard, as hard as any kid does that relies on their fighting ability and their brains. Neither trait gains anyone many friends. Fear, jealousy, maybe admiration - but not friends. So where did his smile come from? - (will be continued after further canon story progression)


**AN** : Held onto this until the anime caught up to the manga. Still a bunch of guesswork on my part and it's, obviously, a fanfiction

* * *

 **Just Smile**

 _Smile_. _It will either warm their hearts or piss them off_. _Either way you win_.  
— Unknown _Author_

Rei didn't mind so much, being an orphan. He had parents all over the place, though the kids he'd rather do without. They liked to tease him. Why it was funny to have no parents, why it made him less of a person in their eyes, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he got through primary school learning to fight simply because the other kids gave him no alternative.

He turned to the adults in his life, and to schoolwork. He didn't fit in with the other kids so whenever he did something active, it was always alone. He found he really liked books and equations, though his mind would need help from his body and he'd fine himself at the tennis court, where hitting a ball against the side of the board there didn't seem strange.

Lower-secondary school was no better, though he found time to do other things and for the most part was able to avoid the other children. Being good at sports helped a lot and he learned to downplay his intelligence not to stand out. In some classes the other students weren't as attentive and he could get away with top grades, which started to create a sense of self-worth in him. His skin and hair color didn't help fitting in so he did everything he could do to help him blend into the background.

What he loved was, one day while he was playing tennis, he got scouted by a man from the school. He found himself on a team soon after that, though he kept to himself and only stayed for the game. Being good at any sport could help him greatly in the career world and he found he was very good at the game. Too good, it seemed

After practice one day he found himself ganged up on by five of the other members on his school team. With no idea what the confrontation was about, he watched them, listened to their acknowledgement of their hate for him. They told him to leave the team and he refused. He was good and he knew it. Plus, they had no right to tell him to do anything.

The fight that ensued after that left the other five needing stitches or worse and him with a broken arm and a few scrapes. He was kicked off the team for starting the fight, which he didn't contest. He knew he couldn't play that season now and he wasn't interested on being back in a team with anyone ever again.

Upper-secondary school was much better. No one cared who's parents were who, unless they were someone high ranking or with a great job. He was able to actually try. Unlike lower-secondary school, he found it hard to keep ahead of the curriculum. That didn't mean he found it hard, only a much better challenge than he'd been given before. It was like comparing walking to a light jog when he could sprint, but still.

People were distant to him, nothing more than another thing to learn about. Reading them was easy once he got the hang of it. It kept him out of trouble and, for the most part, out of fights. No one hated him but no one liked him either. He found he was okay with that. It gave him plenty of time to study and play tennis with himself.

When he graduated top of his class he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be above reproach for both his looks and his upbringing. Not only that, he wanted to stop kids like the ones he'd grown up with growing up with the same attitude and teaching it to their kids, thinking they could get away with being cruel. He didn't find that he liked or hated much, but people being evil for the sake of being evil and nothing else made him want to punch them in the face… which he usually did.

His first day at the police academy was basic. He learned who a few of the other people enrolled in the course were, most a lot older than him, though a few were around his age. He knew from his talents that he'd surpass the great majority of the class without even trying. There was one guy that really bothered him though and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he always found him looking at him and, whenever he turned to face him or question his presence, he'd just smile and throw off some pale remark that didn't really explain anything.

Being trained in actual martial arts was amazingly relaxing. Rei found calm in the teachings and he excelled at them. He found himself partnered against that aggravating guy, Date they called him, and smiled to himself when he brought him to the ground on several occasions. It was a hard fought victory but one he achieved in their sparring match.

Date shook his head and stood up on his own. He was smiling at it ticked Rei off. Why did the guy think everything was so funny? He knew that, like most Japanese people, Date fit in. He had dark hair, if not slightly darker skin, and he was friendly enough that everyone at the academy greeted him when he arrived. He just _beat_ him. Date shouldn't be smiling about that.

"What the heck is the matter with you," Rei asked, unable to keep his ire in check. He had thought he left most of his anger behind with the child he was back in school. "You know you lost, right?"

"I did?" Date turned to him, tipping his head to the side a bit. He looked very similar to him in age but there was darkness under his chin where he didn't care to shave much, making him look older. "I thought I just found a worthy opponent. That's a good reason to be happy, isn't it?"

Rei blinked at him a few times. "I… guess."

"And that's also the first time I've seen you smile since you've been here." Date winked at him. "It looks good on you. You should do that more often."

Rei didn't know how to respond to that. This man was crazy. He couldn't say he was wrong but…. Turning from him, Rei walked away. He was confused and he had won, so it was time they switched opponents anyway.

The next day Date was once again his opponent. Rei was wary of him, knowing the man wasn't as easy to beat as the others. They had been taught a few forms today and he was planning on taking him on after practice.

Date excused himself though, leaving the room. Rei watched after him, going to another to get partnered up and practice fighting. He won, like he usually did, being in better form than the others and simply being able to maneuver better and faster by reading subtle signs that the others typically didn't notice.

Date excused himself every lesson after that and a few times Rei saw him looking at him before he left the room. It ticked him off even more and he accidentally threw his opponent to the ground too hard. He apologized and made sure he hadn't given him a concussion or anything before leaving the room and going to find his classmate.

He did, in the bathroom, the other washing his face.

"Are you avoiding me? Don't want to lose to me again? I thought the point of these classes was to get better, not to run away."

Date smirked at him. "You want to fight me that bad? There are so many others in the class too. You can always fight them."

Rei was once more unsure what to say. Date had a point but they were no challenge to him. This guy was and he'd proven himself closer to his level than the others. It was no fun going into a fight he knew he could win and it wouldn't make him a better fighter. He wasn't sure how to put those thoughts into words though, as he wasn't used to talking to other people.

"I'll make you a deal. You start smiling and I'll start coming to class again."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You want me to smile? I shouldn't have to be making you go to class. They'll kick you out if you keep skipping."

Date shrugged. "Then I'll get kicked out."

Rei really didn't understand this man. He made no sense. What did smiling have to do with anything?

He had to admit though, it was something he didn't have much practice with. Only one thought came to him when he contemplated that. "Smiling for no reason is worse than not smiling at all. It serves no purpose and will only make me look stupid."

"I smile all the time. Do you think I look stupid?" Date pointed to himself, showing off more of his teeth in this one.

"Yes," Rei answered honestly. "Especially when you have food stuck in your teeth."

"I do?" Date moved his finger to his teeth, trying to pick out whatever the green thing in there was. Rei winced, thinking it gross that he could be doing that and then touching them as they fought.

"Please don't do that." Rei turned and left the bathroom without saying anything more. He had to search around a bit but he found a toothpick and came back to the bathroom, seeing Date trying to use his nail and the mirror still. He handed it over. "Here."

"Thanks." Date took it, scraping the food out easily. He turned to look at him and smiled with clear teeth now. "Feels good to help someone, doesn't it?"

"I… guess." It at least felt good not to see him putting saliva all over his fingers.

"I think I'll hang on to this." The other put the toothpick between his teeth and kept it there. "Might need it later."

Rei was more impressed how well he could talk with the stick in his mouth than anything else. He shrugged, unsure why he was here now. He wasn't about to agree to something as stupid as smiling in order to get the guy to go to class. He walked back out of the bathroom, seeing that Date didn't wash his hands. He wouldn't be letting him touch him today anyway.

"See you later," he heard as the door closed, turning back to it even if he couldn't see the person on the other side. People just kept getting weirder and weirder.

The next few days Date skipped class again. Rei watched him go, debating with himself. Again, he'd met his eyes a few times before he left the room. Practice got monotonous, like it should be. He liked it better when it was fun, when there was a challenge, when there was someone to beat.

He gave in near the end of the week, smiling hollowly at Date when he saw him. He felt like an idiot doing it, but Date smiled back and came over to him.

"You know, when I said smile I didn't mean for just a second." He poked him in the arm. "Keep smiling."

Rei sighed. He was more confused than angry at the other man at this point. "Why? What's the point?"

"You find this class fun, don't you?"

Rei shrugged a little but nodded. "More than other things at least."

"And you want to be an officer, right? It's why where all here. What do you think someone is going to think when you go walking up to them all doom and gloom like the world is ending?"

"I don't look like that!" Rei defended.

"No, you look like a robot, and that's no better. I don't know what happened in your past but you're here now and you're my friend. Lets get that smile to actually mean something to you. Come here." Date started dragging him out of the room. Rei pulled back, looking at the class.

"Hey, don't get us expelled!"

"We won't be for missing half of a lesson. Now come on."

Rei knew he was a better fighter. He was faster and smarter. Date though, was stronger. He could plant his feet but the other guy won out with sheer strength. Rei ended up being pulled along after him, his wrist hurting. He had no idea where they were going but they went outside and didn't stop.

"Where are you taking me?" Rei asked.

"School. There's one nearby. I think at least some of the kids should be having recess right now."

Recess? Why were they going to a school and why was he bringing him to a bunch of kids?

They kept going, Rei feeling like a dog being led. Stopping at a tree line a long time after, he found himself staring at a field. There were nets set up on either side, a soccer field instead of a tennis one. He had never found himself liking the sport, since it relied on teamwork, and liked the solidarity of tennis much better.

"Watch," Date said, leaning against a tree and still not letting go of his wrist.

Rei had no choice but to stand there and watch the kids play. They were young, maybe seven or so, and he could clearly see one of them hiding under a tree on the opposite side with a book in his hand.

The game went on and the teacher got involved when one of the kids tripped the other, both children going back to playing in a few minutes as if it were nothing. He also went over to the little boy but talking to him didn't seem to urge him to get involved. Rei couldn't help but notice when one of the girls from the class kept looking at him too.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Rei finally asked. "It's a bunch of kids playing soccer."

"Yes, and they're all smiling. I didn't think you would have picked up on that."

Rei looked back. Even the kids that were in the back and not near the ball seemed eager to play the game, a smile on their faces as they were doing nothing. Rei knew kids were easily amused, so that didn't surprise him much.

"Except one," he corrected. "See that kid off to the side? That's you. Do you think he's having as much fun there as he would be playing the game? Life might not always give you the ball, but the excitement for what could happen when it does is reason enough to smile. Even that boy with the bloody knee is back in it and happy. Smiles aren't something forced like what you've been doing." Date moved, touching him on the chest. "They're something felt a little deeper. I think you should go talk to that kid."

Rei leveled his eyes. "I'd look like a stalker. Besides, you're still holding me."

"Not anymore." Date let him go. Rei took his wrist back and tried to rub some feeling into where it was numb and sore. "Go talk to him. I think you'll figure out a few things that you need to know. You're in the police academy now, my friend. Helping the public is what we're supposed to do and it looks like that teacher can use some help getting all the kids involved."

Rei saw no point to all of this. If he were that kid he'd want to be left alone, not bothered by some creepy stranger. He found himself walking over there anyway, not hiding his presence as he crossed the field and stayed out of the way of the game. Standing besides the tree a few minutes later, he looked down at the dark haired child who was more preoccupied in reading than seeing who was now next to him.

"What are you reading?" Rei asked, trying to see over his shoulder without getting too close to him and scaring the boy.

"Sherlock Holmes." The boy did turn to him at the question, not afraid of him at all. "Sorry, but do you need something?"

"Not really." Rei let out a breath. "In fact I don't know what I'm doing. My friend over there told me to come and talk to you to get you into the game, but I don't want to do that." Friend? Had he called someone his friend? Date had and the word had just come out on accident. He had no other word for him though and he didn't feel like correcting himself when he had nothing to replace the word with.

"I'm going to play." The kid stared him right in the eye, something that most people didn't do with strangers. There was something about eye contact that just made him nervous. It felt wrong to look someone in the eye for too long and nothing else. He didn't know why. It didn't make sense when he thought about it logically. It was just something that made him feel like people were expecting something from him. "Say, niisan, you're going to be a police officer, aren't you?"

Rei was more surprised, unsure of how the boy had drawn that conclusion. He had been thinking that was what he'd do after he graduated the academy, but there were a few avenues he could go down. He was thinking something with a little more personal space. "Yeah, maybe. How'd you know?"

"The way you stand and the way you're friend over there is watching us. Not a lot of people would just come over to a school in full view of the teacher unless they thought they wouldn't get in trouble. The only one that a teacher wouldn't question would be a police officer or another teacher, and I don't recognize you. Since you aren't in uniform and your friend is getting you to talk to me, I have a feeling that you're not an officer yet though." The boy went back to his book. "You could have been a few other things but that was the best guess."

"You'd make a pretty good police officer yourself." Rei was impressed. The kid was a lot smarter than he thought and he didn't think even a younger version of him would have guessed the same.

"No way. I'm going to be a detective. Being a police officer is boring." The kid stood up, putting the book down by the tree. "Do you know how to play soccer?"

Rei frowned a little. "Some. I haven't played much. I don't think your teacher wants me on the field though."

"I can't play unless there's someone good goal keeping on the other end. I gave Maoui-kun a bloody nose last time we played and now no one will goal keep if I'm on the other team." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "The teacher can't do it because he needs to watch the class and it's hard to do from a goal post. You know, if you don't, your friend over there is probably going to drag you around all day. I know. I have one just like them but she's a girl and she's stubborn."

Rei looked at the field and back at the boy. He hadn't planned on playing soccer with a bunch of kids but if he was just the goalkeeper it meant he didn't really have to do much besides guard the net. Odds were the ball wouldn't make it over to him much at all. "You're teacher has to say yes and then sure." He didn't mind. He had nothing else to do and it would get Date to be quiet, since he'd get the kid to play and succeed at whatever test this was.

The boy went over to his teacher while Rei stood there. He was so much older than these kids there was no way he could play seriously. Plus, he didn't want to hurt any of them. With all the training and the years of putting up with kids who didn't understand him, he knew kicking the ball too hard could get one of them seriously hurt.

There was a nod and the teacher met his eyes with a smile. Rei had no choice then, following the boy like a chick would its mother. He wasn't used to this and he didn't know what team he was supposed to be playing for anyway.

Once the boy got on the field the kid in front of one of the goals quickly moved out of it. Rei smiled, realizing that the startled expression on the little boy's face when he ran out of the line of fire was overplayed. There was no way such a little kid could worry another, even if they were the same age. It was a soccer ball.

"Hey," the dark haired boy said from near his legs. "You have to get over there before we can start."

Rei nodded, feeling a bit of nerves start up as he went passed the other kids, all of them looking at him, and stood in front of the goal. The kids seemed just as confused as he was, some still staring at him while a few others turned to watch the ball when they did a kickoff, the dark haired boy being the kicker for the other team.

In a minute he saw why so many people were afraid of the boy. He was faster then them and much better with his feet. It wouldn't help him in life but it made him a great soccer player. Rei had to block, catching the ball when it tried to get in the corner of the net. A few of the kids near him cheered him on as he threw the ball toward who he thought was on his team. His team. That was kind of a new word fro him too.

The dark haired boy got the ball back fast enough, ginning in his direction as he made it past two kids who had been near the goal line. The boy was faster than he thought and kicked it in the other corner before Rei could turn and grab the ball. He hit it with the corner of his foot but had held back, afraid he'd kick it at one of the kids. It went in and there were cheers from the other side. Rei went and retrieved the ball, throwing it.

"It's okay, Niisan. Kudo-kun is really good. We'll help you get it next time."

Rei looked at the boy with the dark hair and a few freckles as he turned back, playing near the goal. It looked like he was defending him. Rei found it suddenly so funny that a little kid though he could protect him. It was cute and when the dark haired boy from before came back, the bookworm, the other boy was able to make him only shoot for one part of the goal and Rei was easily able to block it with his foot this time. The boy smirked at him and Rei found himself returning it, throwing the ball back and watching the kids run after it.

The teacher called all the students in a while later, the ball having not made it to the other goal more than once while the Sherlock boy was playing. Besides the one kick that made it in, no others had, and both side had ended in a tie with the team he'd been on having scored a point before he'd started playing. Rei watched the kids leave and turned, going back over to Date and hopefully back to class.

"Niisan!"

Rei turned at the shout, a few repeating the word to make sure it caught his attention. The kids started waving their hands at him with forms of 'bye' and 'thanks for playing' and 'best goalkeeper ever' being shouted over the distance. He smiled and waved back. "Good luck next time!"

He was still smiling when he made his way over to Date and dropped it immediately at the grin on the other's face. "What?" Rei asked.

"You looked really cool out there, Goalkeeper-san. And I think you just found your reason to smile." Date looked over his shoulder at where the kids had retreated back into the school. "You have a soft spot for kids."

Rei withdrew a little. "I do not."

"You do too. They're your smile." Date took the toothpick out his mouth before poking him with it. It kind of hurt and Rei put a hand up to rub away the lingering pain and who knew what else that was on his sleeve now. "That's not a bad thing. You had fun and the kids had fun. That's reason enough to smile – more than reason enough to smile in fact. Now, how about you take me on instead of a seven year old? Missing class so much was getting boring."

Rei smirked, finding it easy to do. He didn't even mean to. "I've been waiting for you to say that."


End file.
